Magical Meeting
by o.ORuthieeO.o
Summary: Harry meets Sam Winchester at Stanford where they became friends, the yellow eyed demon then comes and kills Sam's girlfriend Jessica and Harry, Sam and his brother Dean who Harry begins to get feelings for set out to hunt the yellow eyed demon. mpreg
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter, even though I desperately wish I do.

Thoughts – '

Speaking – "

**Chapter 1**

Harry ran down Stanford trying not to bump into people as he ran. You see it was he's first day of college and he was late. Harry knew something like this would happen; see Harry was used to bad luck as he had a fair amount in the past. You see Harry was a wizard, but not just any wizard but the wizard who went up against the greatest dark wizard of all time and defeated him with a simple disarming spell. Yes Harry was no stranger to bad things happening to him which is why he moved away from England to America to start his fresh new life where no-one knows him and he could finally start living his life.

'Come on, come on, get out of the way, move!!!' Harry thought as he tried not to collide with anyone. 'YES' Harry yelled in his head as he caught sight of the class he was suppose to be in. Thankfully the lecturer hasn't arrived yet as there were still people outside the lecture room chatting to their friends or making new friends with each other.

Harry lent against the wall next to a brown shaggy hair guy and started to wait for the lecturer to arrive.

The shaggy hair guy turned to him and smiled, "Hello my name is Sam Winchester what's yours?" he asked curiously. 'Wow... This guy is hot' Harry thought checking Sam out. "Harry Potter" he said sticking his hand out for Sam to shake. "Nice to meet you Harry Potter" Sam said grinning even harder shaking the offered hand. Harry grinned back at Sam 'Yep, college is sure going to be interesting' Harry thought as he felt his bad luck disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter as they belong to Eric Kripke and J .K .Rowling.

**Notes**

Speaking – "

Thoughts – '

**Chapter 2**

It has been a year since Harry and Sam meet and they have been best friends ever since. They gotten even closer with each other when a guy at a night club tried to have his way with Harry and forced himself on him, but before anything serious happen Sam pulled the guy away from him and knocked him out, since then Sam has been very over protective of Harry and won't leave him alone when they go to a nightclub or anywhere overly public in case it happened again. They live together with Sam's girlfriend Jessica who Harry has grown to love like a sister as she is a kind-hearted, lovely person who likes Harry for who he was and not because he the boy-who-lived or the man-who-defeated-you-know-who unlike those idiots back at England. The other reason why Harry loved Jessica so much is because of how happy she makes Sam.

It was Halloween and Jessica was busy pestering Sam about a Halloween party which the students were throwing at a local bar.

"Come on Sam it will be fun" Jessica begged.

"Fine..." Sam said sighing "But I'm not wearing a Halloween costume" he warned glaring at Jessica.

"Yes!" Jessica yelled excited as she ignored Sam's glared "Let's go and get ready" she said dragging Sam towards their bedroom. Sam looked back a Harry with a desperate look on his face begging him to do something, but Harry did nothing but waved at him and smirked. Jess later came out in a nurse costume with Sam dressed in a night shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Wow...Jess you look great" said Harry looking her up and down.

"Thank you Harry" Jessica smiled.

"Hey watch it Potter that's my girlfriend" grinned Sam playfully glaring at Harry.

"We better be off then or we'll be late" Jessica said looking at her watch "sure you don't want to come with us Harry?" asked Jessica

"No that's ok, you know how much I hate Halloween, I'll be perfectly fine here, you two go on and have fun" Harry smiled.

"Ok if you're sure" Sam said unsure.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine I'll just be in the house Sam" Harry said while pushing them towards the door.

"I just don't like leaving you alone that's all, something might happen" Sam said his face full with worry.

"If it makes you feel better I'll lock the doors and windows" Harry said opening the door for them.

"Alright then" Sam give up "See you soon".

"Have a good night" Harry yelled after them.

"Will do" Yelled Jess.

Harry closed the door and locked it. 'Night in by myself, looks like it's going to be a lazy night' Harry thought as he laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. Harry must have fallen to sleep as he woke up to Sam shaking him awake telling him to go to bed. Harry got up from the couch and said goodnight to Sam then went to his bedroom and was asleep before his head touched the pillow.

Harry later woke up to a crash in the living room. Harry sat up straight in his bed listening for any other noises 'Could it be a burglar?' He then heard struggling and what sounded like people fighting. Harry grabbed his wand and ran out of his room to find a stranger onto of Sam; Harry aimed his wand at the man's back and was ready to say the unconscious spell stupefy but stopped when he suddenly heard Sam speak in a disbelieving voice "Dean?"


End file.
